fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 8 Wii U
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION - Baby Yoshi If you would like to help me with the game, please ask me on my talk page Mario Kart 8 Wii U is a new game for the Wii U. It will feature new elements such as customizing bikes and designing your own tracks. It is the sequel to the game Mario Kart 7. The game is set to be released between the times of Winter 2012 and Spring 2013. Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart: Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7 return. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from Mario Kart Wii. Two drivers on one kart return from Mario Kart Double Dash New Features New features include customising your bikes, Designing your own custom tracks and a Story Mode. Selection Screen Order Feather - Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette and Shy Guy Small - Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones and Hammer Bro Medium - Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Bowser Jr and Kamek Cruiser - Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Kritter, King Boo, Wiggler and Rosalina Large - Wario, Bowser, Dry Bowser, King K. Rool. Petey Piranha, Queen Bee and Lubba Characters In the game there will be a total of 37 characters. 15 default and 22 unlockable. PandaGaming.Inc has confirmed 7 new characters will appear. The characters are split into 5 weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Default Feather ToadMK7.png|Toad Baby Peach Artwork.png|Baby Peach Light Koopa MK7.png|Koopa Troopa PeachMK7.png|Peach YoshiMK7.png|Yoshi Medium MarioMK7.png|Mario LuigiMK7.png|Luigi Cruiser DKMK7.png|Donkey Kong King Boo Artwork.png|King Boo Waluigi Artwork.png|Waluigi Heavy BowserMK7.png|Bowser Wairo MK7.png|Wario Petey Piranha Artwork.png|Petey Piranha Unlockable Feather Baby Luigi Artwork.png|Baby Luigi Baby Daisy Artwork.png|Baby Daisy Toadette Kart Artwork.png|Toadette Shy Guy MK7.png|Shy Guy Light MK7 Daisy.png|Daisy Birdo Artwork.png|Birdo Dry Bones Artwork.png|Dry Bones Hammer Bro Artwork.png|Hammer Bro Medium Bowser Jr Artwork.png|Bowser Jr Tiny Kong Artwork.png|Tiny Kong Dixie Kong Artwork.png|Dixie Kong Kamek Artwork.png|Kamek Cruiser MK7 wiggler.png|Wiggler Rosalina Mk7.png|Rosalina Kritter Artowkr.png|Kritter Heavy Lubba Artwork.png|Lubba Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser MK7 queenbee.png|Queen Bee Unlocking Criteria Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only Vehicles Like in Mario Kart 7, in Mario Kart 8 Wii U, you are able to create your own vehicles using the parts available. You are now able to create bikes as well as karts. Main Article: ''Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Vehicle Parts Courses ~ = 1 - Lap Course Battle Courses Items On Track Items CoinSM3DL.png|Coin MKwii Fakebox.jpg|Fake Item Box MKwii Itembox.jpg|Item Box Star Medal SM3DL.png|Star Coin Retro Items P33l.png|Banana 600px-Blooper.PNG|Blooper MKDD Bob-omb.png|Bob-Omb BooNSMBWii.png|Boo Bullet Bill.jpg|Cannon FireFlowerSM3DL.png|Fire Flower GoldenMushie.png|Golden Mushroom Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom SuperMushroom.png|Mushroom RedShell.png|Red Shell BlueSpikedShell.png|Spiny Shell Star.PNG|Star SuperLeaf3D.png|Super Leaf Shockie-Shock.png|Thunderbolt MKwii TripleBanana.jpg|Triple Banana MKwii TripleGreenShell.jpg|Triple Green Shell MKwii TripleShroom.jpg|Triple Mushroom MKwii TripleRedShell.jpg|Triple Red Shell New Items IceFlowerSME.png|Ice Flower Boomerangflower.png|Boomerang Flower DashPepper.png|Dash Pepper Spiny2.png|Spiny Raccoon Thwomps SM3DW.png|Thwomp New Item Descriptions Story Mode Double Dash Mode Double Dash Mode is a mode which is unlockable in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. It is unlocked by coming unlocking all characters excluding Bowser Jr, Kamek, Rosalina and Lubba as they are unlocked in Double Dash Mode. In Double Dash Mode you begin with default partners, exlcuding Bowser Jr, Kamek, Rosalina and Lubba until both of the partnership is unlocked. To unlock custom partners, you must unlock Bowser Jr, Kamek, Rosalina and Lubba. Track Customisation Bonus Gifts When the game is released, PandaGaming Inc. has confirmed that there will be bonus gifts, which include characters, vehicle parts, items, new levels on story mode and more... So far, PandaGaming Inc. have confirmed that there will be a Christmas Advent Calendar, Easter Egg and a Pumpkin. There have been rumors in which Valentines Day and Summer Holidays events are going to happen, this hasn't been confirmed yet. PandaGaming Inc. have confirmed that 7 new characters will be released. They will be all different weights. Artwork Funky Kong Mario Kart 8 Wii U Artwork.png|Funky Kong Artwork Wuhu Lagoon.png|Wuhu Lagoon Map Beta Elements ''Main Article: Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Beta Elements Trivia *In Hammer Bro's Artwork, he is in one of his alternate costumes, Fire Bro *On the Box Art, Wario is in his Wii Version of the Standard Kart, which doesn't appear in the game Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Racing Games Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Sports Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Wario Games Category:Fan Games